The Dragons and The Alchemists
by Zevanna
Summary: This is my first fic, so please don't tear me apart. this probably is as done as it going to get. I forget my oringal storyline, thought it was already way off in like the 2nd chap.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: To help this make some sense, this story involves a race of dragons that turn into people,( not the other way around,) and most of them are multi-colored. Anyway, here's the first bit. It's short...This is my first fic, so read at your own risk.**_

Harrison looked around himself, half a world of light, half a world of darkness. This is what it's like to be mortal? A simple year of denying his blood and he had lost his left eye to a mortal's weapon, something that wouldn't have even scratched him before, took his eye. Gave him a blind spot. Now and for all ways. Harrison had promised to get the man back but thought better of it. Time would get the man. Harrison must get his Father, presumed as the Dragon Master, he had supposedly created a "dragon" chimera. A flying talking, fire breathing creature. More over he heard tales of a splendid colored one; like the winter ground on the night of a full moon, it's eyes rumor said, were the same blue as a dark sapphire.

This meant nothing good. Harrison sighed and stood, pushing his own bangs, the color of dark gold out of his eyes, though the left was blank and sightless, the both still shimmer dark gold. _Half Blind...Blind-Sided..._ Names given to him by the mortal military he was supposedly helping. Harrison could not bring himself to truly care. Right now he had to talk with someone or someone's who were very important. He truly didn't care. It was not something of his people to care beyond their own survival, or in rare cases, revenge, but even that was half-hearted. _We're a passive bunch. Did you know that?_

The thought had been a question directed at the shadowed figures that shifted and uncoiled from where they'd laid in secret shadowing themselves through illusions and tricks. Three sets of serpentine eyes turned to the young alchemist. Harrison sighed.

"Of all of you to come. Do you three even have time to waste from your lazy basking?" Harrison knew he was asking for trouble.

One of the three snake like bodies raised it tail, to send it with a whip like Crack at the young alchemist, who only grinned in response...

**_A/N: well, it's short but hopefully people will like it, if not well, then I won't bother with the rest. _**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Dragon Alchemist

_**A/N: This is chapter two. I'm really no good at these things. oh, dragon's speak is thoughts, so it might get a little confusing. sorry. Oh, i forgot to mention this in the first chapter, but this is like an alternate demension almost, i never thought that fullmetal alchemist took place on our world...hmm, that's something to think about. Anyway, now that that's said and done...(embaressing.)**_

Harrison merely watched the pitch colored elder raise his tail and bring down. It cracked, showing the elder's annoyance with the tiny mortal that stood before him. Harrison grinned mocking the elder more but by their laws they could not harm him. So he waited for them to explain why they had left their cozy hiding places to come again into the world of mortals. If they had anything of interest to tell him.

_You know why we're here._ Snapped the ill-tempered and ill- mannered Queen, Nights Shadow.

"Do I?" Harrison asked, annoying the old creature more.

Nights Shadow was at least 70 feet from the end of her snake like nose, to the tip of her lashing tail. Colored like Charcoal, she had long since given up all other colors, no longer wishing to impress the youngsters of their kind, but she was small, compared to the other two. This Harrison could tell by the areas of darker shadow cast by them, or when the faint moon catch on their hides.

_Obnoxious Whelp!_ Hissed raising her wings slightly.

"Careful." Harrison said it almost sing-song. "Or you'll get caught."

Harrison let his ego and the fact that he had no intention to help them, do the talking. He was going to help himself. To rid his name of his father's. So that would not be compared, judged or punished for his father's idiocy. He needed only one thing from them. they would give it back, they had no choice. They needed to be ride of Harrison's annoying, and distracting summons. To focus on a matter that Harrison up to now, would have thought they would ignore.

_Yes._ _You know why we are here. _The next biggest and when in the sun, the color of burnt copper, Sun Bird, said weaving his head back and forth on his long neck, spins stand up alone his head and neck.

"Oh, so your Nights Shadow's new serving boy?" Harrison asked though he meant something else entirely. "Some how I'd have expected younger...more colorful...ah, well."

_Take it and be gone!_ Sun bird snapped flicking his tail and with it, a topaz the size of a candy. It fit well in Harrison hands.

"Thanks, a lot. See you then." Harrison turned and left, laughing at the elders realization that Harrison had what he'd wanted, without having told him what they wanted. It was something he had gotten from his father.

_The only thing the son of drake gave me, that was worth keeping. _

Harrison popped the gem into his mouth and closed his eyes, as he sat waiting for th dawn. Opening both the gem and his own mind, letting the power within the gem return to where it belonged.

Harrison looked at the town and laughed. This was ridiculous. Surely his father knew better then to leave a hatchling to do his dirty work. From the scotch and claw marks, Harrison could guess, even without seeing the dragon itself. that it was still a pint sized shimming, shifting Rainbow. Not even old enough to have it's heart's colors. Pathetic. All Harrison would have to do was find the thing, tell it it's mother was most displeased and send it scampering for home!

Harrison put his hand to his mouth to try and stifle the laughter before he was asked what he thought was so funny. But Harrison also knew that given how young the dragon was, Harrison knew that no one had been hurt. the fledgling had been overjoyed to use newly gained wings and flame to kill anything alive. He knew. He sought out the Village mayor or leader which ever it was.

"How big was it? at a guess." Harrison asked. " I know a little about dragons,"

The Mayor looked at harrison suspiciously before answering. " I don't know, 10 feet. maybe a little less. It looked like a rainbow it did. shiny all over, and it's colors never stayed the same for a moment. Not like that blue one. pretty in a sense, all sort of shades of blue, saw it fly over 'his mornin in fact. He had black paws, swung at my brother last night, left him shaking."

Harrison had been about to walk away. 10 feet? then it truly had only just gotten it's wings, and only barely knew how to breath fire or use it's skills...Harrison's thought train stopped. Blue? black paws..."What?"

Harrison's eyes burned now. Bright gold, almost cat-like, or snake like...the poor bumpkin just stared before repeating his words. A fledgling and an Ator..."How big was the blue one?"

_Nyrin, if this is you I'll kill you my self._ Harrison thought as the man stuttered to answer the boys question. at first the older man had thought Harrison perhaps, slow, or very very mild mannered. Now though, seeing those eyes burn with a fire he couldn't imagine he wanted to be very far from here, and he wanted their very fast.

Harrison took off. Following somethign even he could not place. Toward the one spot in this area where a brightly colored dragonet could hide. One that would not know the Magics that kept thier exiled kind hidden. He ran blinding, his mind burning. There was no chance his younger brother, Nyrin would possible join with Harrison's father? Not after Exiling him, Nyrin and thier mother here. No.

_The son of the Sun._ The voice was soft, whispery, and female. _Grandchild of the Silver Queen and the Golden King. Before she left for another. _

Now the voice made sense. His father's mistress. Though only a few years older then harrison himself. Lyenith. the Blue on Blue queen. her paws were night black as well, only she was star specked. it did little for her. She did not have the same beauty Harrison saw in his own mother.

"What are you doing here?"

"Helping my Golden King." She said using a human voice, though her head Weaved back and forth, in the same manner as Sun Bird had. "My, My. You've lost an eye."

Only a warning hiss gave Harrison time to dodge the queens head.

"Sadiewyle, does your mother know your here!" Harriosn said to the dragonet.

Sadiewyle's milky eye's flashed. He can't be far into gaining his wings. His eyes haven't even taken color yet. Sadiewyle' silken hide was still the shifting colors of the rainbow, no patterns, no sticking colors, nothing to show he was more then a hatchling who could use his tiny wings.

_That's none of your concern, Autumn Son..._

Harrison flinched at one of his names, one he had been given by his granfather, Golden One, after his colors had settled. Not that it counted here, here he was in human form. So there was no reason to call him that, except to possible annoy him farther.

"You know, I almost thought you were my brother."

_Night Sky is here too?_

Of course, Harrison felt more for his brother. Night Sky, for the Dark Sapphire and MIdnight blue, with Silver marks, he had gotten the name and resented it. Claiming it belonged to a girl, or possibly an elder, Not him! Harrison pushed this thoughts aside. Ignoreing all but Lyenith and Sadiewyle. The Rest of the world could burn and Harrison wouldn't notice.

" Why are you helping him Sadiewyle?" Harrison asked the young Ator. "Do you think this will help you? Or your mother?"

Sadiewyle hissed, whipping his tail, without the slow grace that an adult would use to confuse an unwary oppent. Sadiewyle is a child. He should not be involved. "Well?" Harrison pushed the young Ator(A/n: A young Male Dragon.) Sadiewyle's eyes were useless they lacked the trapping power that an older Ator had. Only a few more years and he would be of more help...why? Why bring such a small dragon...it would only slow his father down.

Harrison saw Lyenith's tail a moment to late. She had used his distraction and his blindside to her benefit. Her tail, tossed, then crushed him. Harrison didn't see The Strangers...he was too dazed by Lyenith's tail pinning him to the ground. With a steaming Sadiewyle pacing slowly closer...

**_A/N: more cliff hangers...he,he...i'm pretty good at these tonight. Thanks to Loyalsoul for the review! Chapter two is much longer then chapter one._**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: 

**_A/N: Well, chapter three and the alchemist are here. Hopefully the character personalities are right. _**

Harrison had to get his mind back in order before He could push Lyenith tail off enough to clap his hands together and lay an lightning symbol down. The Queen screeched the high metallic scream of an extremely angry dragon when the shocking blue bolts jumped across her hide.

Sadiewyle jumped but fell back with a hiss when fire jumped at him. To Dazed to notice, Harrison sat up and shook his head, forcing his mind to focus on Lyenith, she was the threat here. Not that Sadiewyle wasn't given his current condition. Lyenith was the new who knew enough about her skills to do damage, lots of damage. Harrison stood up shakily and shook his head, looking up in time to see Lyenith, now extremely angry, the fragile blue scales, (the only ones on a dragon's body.) stood up along her neck and back, as well as her tail, this might prove a little difficult.

Harrison tensed, getting ready to jump out of the way, when something that looked like a wall came up out of the ground. Harrison could see no Symbols, thoroughly confused now, Harrison spun around and noticed the strangers...and blinked, one looked very much like him. It was this one that had caused the wall. Another with Black hair was watching tiny Sadiewyle, with a women with blonde hair.

Lyenith screamed again and swung her tail at the Wall, Harrison heard the tell-tale 'crack!' and jumped out of the way, only role underneath some brush.

_Brillant. _Harrison thought now truly agitated. _What a mess. Well, Harrison who do you fix it?_

Harrison had originally been about to shift back into his dragon form. That's didn't seem wise right now, but then it was probably the only thing that would stop Lyenith. So when Harrison reappeared it was not as a teenage boy, He came out of the trees, an adolescent Dragon, full of himself and his power, feeling his immortality. Harrison looked at Lyenith out his still usable right eye and she glared back. He noticed but Ignore, Sadiewyle's scramble to get out of the way. The stupid git wasn't smart enough to stay away from golden king but he knew enough to stay away from two older dragons...It was enough to make Harrison want to hit the Hatchling over the head with his tail.

Many mortals thoughts dragons like Lyenith were amazing in the colors they wore, but none had seen a dragon quite like Harrison, named the Autumn Son by His grandfather. Harrison's hide glittered in patch work of Copper, Bronze, Olive **_(A/N: my computer shows this to be a greenish gold.)_** and burnt Gold. At the same length, though smaller then Lyenith, Harrison felt nothing, only the lethargic notice of the things around him, and a steady anger at Lyenith.

Ed backed up. "I don't like were this is going."

So far neither of the two dragons had moved, each staring the other down, until the blue one moved, trying to circle the smaller spotted one, The Spotted one only weaved his head back and forth, keeping his right eye focused on the blue one.

"Hang on. Dragons exist?" Ed asked before being yanked out of the way by Hawkeye, after she failed to get his attention.

"Apparently, now stay put!" She snapped trying to see from their hiding spot was difficult, but something in the way the tiniest of the three rushed away gave her enough to want to get behind something. "We're clearly not in our world any longer."

"The Question is," Colonel Mustang said fitting his pyrotec glove. "Where are we and why are we here."

"Yes, sir." Hawkeye agreed. "They're really not doing much more then staring at each other."

"Well, let's hope that's all they do." Colonel replied. "I've seen dog fights, I'd rather not see what these two can do."

Harrison had had enough of letting Lyenith play her mind games, while she paused to take note of where Sadiewyle hid, He jumped shoving the bigger queen to the ground. Lyenith hissed, flinging her tail, anger, and a fire symbol at Harrison. He was tossed aside, almost like a way-ward hatchling is pushed by their mother. Harrison wasn't down. He would not let Lyenith pin him, that would mean almost certain death.

Lyenith did not give Harrison time to think, or at least she didn't think she had. Harrison spread his jewel bright, silken wings and with a 'crack' was off the ground. Lyenith cursed her poor luck and bad timing. A dragon off the ground is a force to reckon with, even for another dragon. Lyenith tried to follow only to have the Ator fall, just free fall, and pushed her back to the ground. Lyenith was not happy. She was used to getting her way, and so far this fight was not doing it. Harrison knew the older queen was very very peeved. Still, he was going to annoy her for as long as he could.

Harrison bite down on Lyenith's shoulder. The Blue Queen shook him off and jumped sky ward and flew off. Her anger and annoyance coming off her in waves. Harrison shook his head, and turned to look at the worst of his wounds, a scratch down his foreleg. He could have come out of the fight dead. Not only that but people had seen him.

_hmm. What now?_ Harrison asked himself settling into his thoughts and laying sphinx like on the ground. ignoring pretty much everything.

Harrison was also enjoying being a dragon again. After being exhaled his magic, for lack of a better word, had been mostly locked away, and a prevention symbol had been laid on him. With the return of the Topaz he had his power back. This was a relief. Lyenith hadn't known he could change, now she did. This should have bothered Harrison more then it did, but he paid it no mind.

_You can come out._ Harrison called to them. _You too, Sadiewyle. _

A sulking and simmering rainbow crept out well before the strangers did. Sadiewyle said nothing and refused to look Harrison in the eye. The Strangers were wiser then the young dragon, they at least came out with caution. Though the pea-shooter wasn't something Harrison was worried about.

_And What do you plan to do that that, Stranger-Women? _Harrison asked, flicking his tail slightly. _Don't shoot me, I'm changing back,_

"Changing back?" one asked in a tone Harrison had not yet heard, but it was a question, so he skepticism?

"Yeah." Harrison shook his bangs from his eye. "I don't think talking to a dragon is something mortals find...comforting."

"Well, yeah." The smallest of the three agreed. "um, what the hell was that?"

"What? the fight?" Harrison would have not really considered it much of one, both had left with only minor wounds and the forest was still standing. "Or him?"

Sadiewyle picked up his head, and turned his eyes on Harrison. _Don't give them my name, Please, Autumn Son._

Harrison glanced at the Dragonet out his good eye but otherwise ignored him. For the moment. Sadiewyle dropped his head again, he was in trouble now. His mama would be angry.

"Both." the Dark-Haired man said.

"First," Harrison said raising a hand. "I'm Harrison, This is Sadie. I've got to talk to him, and I may be able to help, but knowing what your called would be appreciated."

"I'm Edward Elric." The smallest said. "This is Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, and Colonel Roy Mustang."

It was a mystery as to why Mortals gave their real names out like candy, but maybe it was due to the fact that their names were less dangerous to them? To any case Harrison nodded and turned to look at Sadiewyle.

"Sadie," Harrison used Sadiewyle 'name'. "Why are you helping my father?"

_He has my Mama. She's so mad at me, or she will be._ Sadie looked behind him and shifted to a more defensible position.

"Your mother isn't in the Star Island?" Harrison was confused now to say the least. "Why did she come here? Sadie, you had better not be lying..."

_I'm Not! I'm Not! Mama came because Golden King told her to. He came to visit and said something to her and then we came here. Lyenith has been looking after me too, Cuz, Mama acting strangely._

"He did what?" Harrison didn't fully get the dragonet.

_He called mama, Syscle, and then she started following the orders of the man who was with him. Yup. _The Dragonet Nodded, _This man he told her to come here, into mortal realms to help him get somethin'. I don't know what, Mama won't tell me, and she's not around much. That's why i was with Lyenith, she helped teach me how to fly and burn things...Yup. _

Harrison Exhaled. "Okay," That had not helped the explanation to much, but he had the general idea now. "Sadie, go back to the Star Isle, someone there will help you."

_I don't want to. There's more people there! and Golden King and Frost Queen sayin every bodies names! or they're doing something, cuz everybody acting all weird. It's the Truth!_

"Right," Harrison shook his head. "Then go somewhere." He didn't feel much like handling a hatchling at the moment. "Back to you guys, What are you doing here?"

"That's something we'd like to know." Colonel said looking at Sadie. "What did it say?"

"Him." Harrison corrected absently. "Nothing to interest you. Sadie! GO!"

Sadie only blew smoke. _I don't have any where to go!_

Harrison closed his eyes and ignored the Ator. "Well, maybe it does, since I'm not sure how you guys got here or if there's a way back. To any case, I've got to go see my brother, if your going to follow Sadie, at least change shape, ah.., you may not to look away." He said this most to Hawkeye.

Sadie did change, though his eyes were strangely white, and his hair color was dark but impossible to point out as anyone color. Harrison gave Sadie his blue jacket, which covered the smaller boy like a robe. "Tie that and don't undo it, it's a ways to Silver Vale."

"Silver Vale?"

"Where my Brother and Mother live." Harrison said. "You can come, or take a ride to the palace, but i wouldn't suggest it, their against any form of magics, except the council mage, and they'll call what you did magic, regardless of whether not it's true but it's up to you to decide."

Harrison walked away, with the smaller Sadie following at his heels. Out of sight and ear-shot of the Strangers, Harrison turned on Sadiewyle. "You had better behave or so help me, I'll skin you, got it?"

"Yes." Sadie heard like threats all the time. Bigger dragon blowing off steam mostly. "I'll be good, what happened to mama?"

" 'Name A Dragon, Tame a Dragon;

A Dragon Saved, A Dragon Enslaved;

So it was and will always be.' Sadie, did your mother get into a fight with Golden King?"

"No, but she did with another queen, a bright red one." Sadie said thinking back on it. "Is they coming with us?"

"Are. I'm not sure, but I hope they decide soon."

"Well?" Ed asked the other two. "I don't see much of a choice."

"We could Try the Palace," Hawkeye suggested but she sounded doubtful, " though he is right about alchemy, Sir."

"I guess your right." Colonel said though he was still thinking.

_How did we get here, and why are we here? That Harrison seems trustworthy, or at least not the sort to lie, so they may not be a way back?_ Less Questions chased themselves in circles in Colonel Mustang's mind, the entire trip to Silver Vale, though Sadie's questions were annoying. He was a child no doubt.

Harrison had his own thoughts to entertain him until they Reached Silver Vale. So, A man was accompany His father into the Star Islands? That explained the Elders appearance. this man knew enough about dragons to know that saying a real dragons name can enslave it until set free, but Sadiewyle had said his mother wasn't around much, not something a Queen would do, and that Lyenith had Taught Sadiewyle who to fly and use his flame...it just didn't make any Sense!

**_A/N: Chapter three...finally. Some more details on dragons, don't worry the Alchemist play a bigger part later on. _**


End file.
